Races: Tamiara
Tamiaras have an agile and deft musculature providing them speed and fluidity of movement. As they adapted to live in wooded areas, place that are often dangerous and inaccessible, they developed an almost genetic attachment to the nature. Thanks to the wingsuits they usually wear, they can move from tree to tree with the same agility of flying squirrels, the name by which they are often identified by the other races. The close contact with nature have made them real experts in outdoors living, also modifying their physical appearance. The thick and olive-colored skin is not scorched if it is exposed to the sun, it does not chap due to the wind and it allows them to withstand the most variable temperatures. The thin and slightly elongated shape of their eyes is due to the continuous tightening of the eyelids for the focalization of any movement in the woods. It gives them a perpetually attentive and absorbed expression. Their continuous scanning saved them over the centuries from the dangers that the forest sets aside and it helped them to overcome the lack of food and clothing. Ears, with theslightly larger and elongated auricles if they are compared to the Humans’ ones, allow them to catch every little noise. The curly and dark hairs are usually styled in dreadlocks varying in size and shape, that males and females wear in the most various ways. Tia’Miara, the capital city of Tamiara region, is placed, like all their cities, on the crowns of towering Khun, the centuries-old trees of their forest, at the height of about forty meters and built with hundreds of elegant aerial walkways connecting the suspended platforms on which the villages are developed. Tamiaras are reluctant to leave their green arboreal homes, but they do not disdain contact with members of other races if these prove respectful of their customs. They are skilled carvers and tanners, but what makes them really famous and respected is the mastery achieved in the woodcarving of Gata, the precious wood extracted from Khun. It is hard like the steel and the light like the wood and it is symbol of survival for the entire race. The Gata, through a process that involves the use of fire and of a glue (also it is obtained from Khun), provides flexible, light and very resistant weapons; the Tamiara particularly prefer crossbows and bows decorated with melt metal inlays, but they do not even disdain hand to hand weapons if these are made of Gata. They like everything is plain and elegant, they disdain, for example, the excessive Salkes’ ostentation and eccentricity, a more alien peolple, even though geographically closer. They are extremely bond to traditions and they consider indissoluble every taken oath. At the death of one of their brothers, a new young small bush is planted. In this manner the life can continue in nature. Tamiaras like dressing with soft suede or leather. The clothes have an elegant dressmaking and very fine finishing touches; the embroideries, embellished with small pearls and wooden buttons, make their garments refined clothing appreciated by the other races. They like the fine jewelry made in Gata that skilled carvers can create, with mounted precious or rough stones and fine embroidery made of liquid gold or varnish. Despite their living in their forest, in the cities on the trees and in close contact with nature, there is nothing distant from a ‘barbarian’ than a Tamiara. OTHER RACES: - Damas - Graunt - Humans - Salk - Vampires Category:Setting